


Calm To Ease The Storm

by wontonto



Series: KuroBas March Madness [8]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/F, Future Fic, Menstruation, Mentions of Blood, and then you get your period and suddenly it all makes sense, cause y'know...... periods, momoi's pmsing and doesn't even realize it lmao, riko's the best gf ever and momoi loves her for it, y'know when you just get irritated by literally everything? that's momoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wontonto/pseuds/wontonto
Summary: Momoi has a rough time trying to deal with Aomine and her only respite is with her girlfriend, Riko.
Relationships: Aida Riko/Momoi Satsuki
Series: KuroBas March Madness [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188413
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Calm To Ease The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Happy International Women's Day!!!

Momoi and Aomine were watching a movie on their couch together, as was their tradition since they’d become roommates. Every other Friday night was their friend date night, to catch up with each other. Even though they lived together, they both had hectic schedules and partners that they spent most of their time with. Though, Momoi’s acquisition of a girlfriend was still a rather new development; Aomine had been dating Kise pretty much since they graduated high school. 

“Okay, but what kind of bullshit actually _is_ this?” Aomine rolled his eyes at something stupid the characters were doing. 

“You were the one who picked the movie, Dai-chan,” Momoi scoffed, throwing some popcorn at him. 

“Yeah, but I thought it’d be, y’know, _good_ and not whatever this is,” he countered. “The movie critics must be fuckin blind because this is literally the worst movie I've ever seen.” 

Momoi wasn’t usually that annoyed by her best friend’s antics, but for some reason she was just _irritated_ by everything he’d done that day. He’d left his dirty breakfast dishes in the sink, _once again,_ even after she’d told him to just put them in the dishwasher. He’d left his dirty underwear in the bathroom after his shower. He’d tracked mud into the apartment like some kind of dog. And now, grousing about the movie that he’d chosen was the last straw. 

“Well maybe you shouldn’t pay attention to what the movie critics say next time, hmm?” she snapped at him. 

“Jeez, Satsuki, why are you so _grumpy?”_ He narrowed his eyes. 

“I dunno, maybe it’s because I have to be your mother instead of your roommate?! God, Dai-chan, sometimes I think that you live with me just because I pick up after you. But you know what?! I’m not going to anymore! You’re going to finally have to get your act together because I am _not_ your mom! And if you don’t start acting like an actual adult, I might not even be your friend anymore!” 

After her tirade, she stomped off to her room, despite the fact that the movie wasn’t even halfway done. She flopped onto her bed, grumbling to herself. She really wasn’t sure why she’d agreed to move in with Aomine when he’d suggested it after high school, but he’d said that he didn’t want to seem too eager to move in with Kise. 

Whatever, she might just move in with her girlfriend soon. 

Speaking of her girlfriend, she might as well text her and see if she was free since her friend date had been such an asshole. 

_< **Momoi:** Riiiiiikoooo-chan!!! Are you doing anything right now? (๑ơ ₃ ơ)♥_

She fiddled around on her phone as she waited for Riko to text her back, unsure if she actually would. Riko knew that this was a Friday she spent with Aomine, so she probably wouldn’t answer. 

She flipped onto her back and stared at the ceiling, wondering why she was getting so angry with Aomine. Usually she really didn’t mind, but perhaps snapping at him was good; he needed to learn how to pick up after himself. She wasn’t sure how Kise would deal with him if he was still a slob when they ended up moving in together. Because Momoi knew they would eventually. 

Her phone buzzed and she nearly threw it on her face in haste to see who the message was from. 

_**Riko-chan:** I’m not busy, but aren’t you with Aomine?_

_**Momoi:** I WAS, but he’s being really annoying and I don’t want to be around him right now. ﾍ(;´Д｀ﾍ)_  
_**Momoi:** soooooo can we hang out tonight??? Pls???_

_**Riko-chan:** are you sure you don’t want to hang out with Aomine? I know these friend dates are super important to you._

_**Momoi:** you are the sweetest girlfriend ever and I don’t deserve you＼(*T▽T*)／_

_**Riko-chan:** if you’re SURE that you don’t mind ditching Aomine, you can come over to my place._

Momoi could hardly hold back her happy squeal and she buried her face in her pillow. Riko really was the best. She sent a slew of heart emojis and got up, throwing on a cute outfit. She couldn’t just show up over at her girlfriend’s house in sweats and her hair in a messy bun, could she? 

They were still in the stage where Momoi wanted to only show her best side to Riko, even though they had been rivals in high school. But they were an unstoppable force when they combined their efforts and they’d fallen into an easy routine in college. Well, an easy enough routine. They’d had their differences when they’d first gotten onto the same team as managers together, but they definitely contributed as much as the coach. It had taken a while for him to acknowledge their skills, but when he finally did, their basketball team easily became the best in the nation on the college level. 

She looked in the mirror before heading out, making sure that her outfit was perfect. She’d thrown on a cute red skirt that went to her mid-thighs, knee-high socks with Doc Martens, and a gray crop-top that she knew would get her some stares on the way over to Riko’s. But she didn’t really care anymore; it’s like she’d been desensitized to the stares and she just wanted to look nice for her girlfriend. 

She quickly braided her hair, tossing it over her shoulder once it was done, and put on some mascara and lip gloss. She didn’t have time to do full makeup, but none was unacceptable. She always wanted to look cute for Riko. 

When she got out of the bathroom, Aomine was walking past her, his hands in his pockets. He blinked when he saw her, eyebrows furrowing. 

“Where are you going?” he asked gruffly. 

“None of your _business,_ Dai-chan,” she scoffed at him. “When I get back, the dishes in the sink had better be gone and you better have cleaned up all your dirty laundry from wherever I can see it.” 

She shoved past him and grabbed her purse and phone, sending a quick message to Riko that she was on her way. 

The warm summer air felt nice on her skin as she walked, and she smiled to herself. She’d always be happy to see Riko, and she was happy to get out of the apartment. The fresh air did her good and she did kind of feel bad for blowing up at Aomine. 

She bit her lip before shaking her head. No, she was in the right; Aomine really did need to learn how to clean up after himself and it had been a long time coming. 

She lost her trail of thought as she finally got to in front of her girlfriend’s apartment. She ran a hand over her braid to double check everything was in place, before clearing her throat and knocking on the door. 

When Riko answered the door, Momoi nearly squealed with how cute she was. She wasn’t wearing anything special, just a t-shirt and some athletic shorts, but she was just so unbelievably adorable that Momoi couldn’t help crushing her into a hug. 

“Riko-chan, you’re too cute!!!” she cried. 

“I think I should be saying that to you, Satsuki-chan,” Riko smiled, embracing her girlfriend back. “Come in, please. I can make some tea really quick.” 

“You’re so good to me,” Momoi smiled, feeling her heart swell as she sat on the couch in Riko’s apartment. 

“I mean, it’s the least I could do,” Riko shrugged, pouring some water into the mugs she already had set out. “Do you want to talk about what happened with Aomine, though? I’ve never seen you cancel a friend date with him before.” 

Momoi let out the biggest sigh Riko had ever heard from her. “God, he’s just... He’ such a _slob_ and I just kept getting really annoyed with him today. And he picked the movie for tonight’s friend date and it was the _lamest_ movie I’ve ever seen but I didn’t complain because he picked it. And then _he_ had the nerve to just start bitching about how boring it was and I just... I couldn’t take it. I had to get away from him for a while before I killed him.” 

Riko blinked at her. She’d never seen her girlfriend like this, and she wasn’t sure how she felt about it. Momoi was usually so level-headed, and she’d never badmouthed Aomine, no matter how much other people might’ve. Aomine was always going to be her best friend, and Riko knew that. 

“Are you okay now?” Riko asked tentatively, putting the tea down next to Momoi. 

“Yeah, I just... sorry for unloading all that on you so suddenly, I just...” she took a sip of the tea and smiled. “I’m glad I have you in my life.” 

Riko blinked but smiled back at her, enjoying the soft atmosphere they’d created together. “Do you want to do something, or do you just want to kind of chill and hang out?” 

“I suppose we could watch something and cuddle?” Momoi looked up at her through long eyelashes, and how could Riko refuse that face? It was impossible. 

“Of course we can do that. Anything specific you want to watch?” Riko asked, pulling up streaming services. 

“I don’t know, something lighthearted, I guess? I just kind of want to lose myself in whatever world we find ourselves in.” 

“Okay... Hmm...” Riko scrolled through the shows available and finally settled on some dumb comedy anime that hopefully was brainless enough for her girlfriend to just get sucked into. 

As Momoi curled herself up against Riko, she ran her hand over Momo’s side. She brushed her fingers over the exposed skin and Momoi nuzzled against Riko’s shoulder. Momoi was always the more affectionate of the two, but even now she was being unusually clingy. 

Not that Riko minded at all, she was all for cuddling with her girlfriend. But a part of her wondered if Momoi was just hiding from some kind of issue with Aomine. She didn’t want to doubt her or anything like that, so she wasn’t going to pry if Momoi didn’t want her to, but it was a little concerning. 

After an episode or two, Momoi finally seemed to have calmed down and had gradually gotten closer and closer to Riko. 

Riko had to pause the show when Momoi slung her leg over Riko’s, straddling her. She cupped Riko’s cheeks, smiling brightly as she ran her thumbs over her skin. “You have such soft skin, Riko-chan,” she said softly, drawing closer. 

Riko blushed as Momoi pressed their lips together, letting her hands go to Momoi’s hips to hold her there. When Momoi deepened the kiss, Riko’s fingers wandered underneath the band of her skirt. 

Momoi chuckled breathlessly, pulling back a little. “Eager, are we, Riko-chan?” 

“Shut up and kiss me more,” Riko rolled her eyes. “I think you’re the eager one.” 

“Mmm, you might be right, but are you complaining?” Momoi smirked. 

“Not in the slightest.” 

“I didn’t think so.” Momoi leaned in again and pressed her lips against Riko’s neck, against a sensitive spot she’d found in their short time together. 

“Satsuki-chan...” Riko gasped, her short fingernails digging into Momoi’s lower back. 

“Mmhmm, I’ll make you feel _really_ good, Riko-chan,” Momoi smiled, trailing her hands over Riko’s chest. 

… 

The next morning found the two young women asleep on Riko’s bed, cuddling together. Momoi was the first to awake when she felt that all-too-familiar stabbing in her stomach. Her eyes widened when she felt the sticky mess between her legs that unfortunately was not left over from the night before. She pulled back the covers and tears welled up in her eyes when she saw the dark stain on the light sheets. 

Although a sense of relief came from the fact and now she knew why she’d been so snappy with Aomine the day before, _she’d bled all over her girlfriend’s sheets._ No one wanted to deal with their own period stains, let alone another woman’s. 

But it would be better to deal with it sooner rather than later. She looked at Riko with the intent to shake her awake and the other took her breath away. She was snuggled into the pillow, drool slipping from the corner of her gaping open mouth, her hair all messy from their activities prior, and the covers resting on her shoulder. Momoi gently traced Riko’s cheekbone with her fingertips and slipped her fingers to run through Riko’s hair. 

She’d always been in love with Riko’s short hair; she just looked so good with it. Momoi hadn’t had her hair shorter than her mid-back for years and she liked it that way. 

As she shifted in bed, she was unfortunately reminded that she had to wake her girlfriend up and she groaned unhappily. She _really_ didn’t want to move, but she had to; she didn’t want the stain to settle and completely Riko’s sheets. 

“Riko-chan,” she sang her girlfriend’s name softly, putting her hand on her shoulder. “Will you wake up for me?” 

Riko groggily opened one eye and looked at Momoi. “What’s up?” she mumbled, shifting to rub the sleep out of her eyes. 

“Um...” Momoi bit her lip, casting her eyes down. “So... I am _so,_ so, sorry, but um... I kinda...” She sighed. “My period showed up and I bled all over your sheets...” 

Riko’s brain seemed to take a moment to process that information before her eyes widened. “Are you okay? Are your cramps really bad?” She sat up and put her hands on Momoi’s shoulders, running down her arms to hold her hands. 

Momoi was a bit startled at that reaction. She’d expected Riko to be super upset with her. “Um... I’m fine for now, but... your sheets...” 

“Don’t even fret about them,” Riko shook her head. “You go get yourself cleaned up, okay? I have pads and tampons in the bathroom in the bottom right drawer. Take whatever you want and I’ll start breakfast, okay?” She kissed Momoi’s forehead which nearly made the pink-haired young woman burst into tears at the tenderness. 

“Are you sure?” she asked, her lower lip trembling. “You don’t think I'm a bad girlfriend for not even thinking about it and then ruining your sheets?” 

“Of course not,” Riko shook her head. “Sometimes it just blindsides you even if you are expecting it, y’know? Don’t even think twice about the sheets, okay? Let me worry about them and just go get cleaned up. I’ll meet you out in the living room and I’ll make some coffee and pancakes, okay?” 

Tears slipped out of Momoi’s eyes and she couldn’t help but capture Riko into a bone-crushing hug. “You’re the best girlfriend ever, Riko-chan!” she cried. 

“I know, I know. Now c’mon, I don’t want you to be uncomfortable sitting in a pile of your own blood for another hour,” she chuckled. 

Momoi swiped at her eyes and nodded. “Yeah, you’re right.” 

She slipped out of the bed, grimacing as she felt the trail slide down her leg and she grabbed one of her socks to prevent it from going any further. She hobbled to Riko’s bathroom, turning the shower on as warm as it could go without scalding her. She loved taking showers at Riko’s place because she’d always smell like Riko afterwards and it was like being wrapped in a warm blanket. 

While she was in the shower, Riko knocked on the door. “Hey, I’ll leave some clothes for you out here, okay?” 

“Can you bring them in?” Momoi called back. 

The door opened and Riko set them on the counter before retracting back into the hallway. 

“Thanks, love!” Momoi yelled through the door. 

“No problem!” 

Momoi smiled to herself as she washed all over her body. She really was lucky to have such a caring girlfriend. 

As soon as she got out of the shower, she grabbed a tampon from the drawer that Riko had shown her, and quickly put it in, making sure that it was properly adjusted. She always considered it a win when she could get the tampon in without making _yet another mess._ Grabbing the clothes the Riko had set out for her, she winced. They weren’t cute at all. 

Not that she really expected Riko to give her good clothes to ruin, but... She still didn’t want to look like a hobo in front of her girlfriend. Then again, she had probably stained Riko’s sheets, so she couldn’t really talk. 

She put a panty liner in the underwear Riko had given her, too, just in case; she knew how heavy her flow could be on the first couple days. She pulled on the baggy sweats and the big, old, worn-out Seirin T-shirt that Riko probably wore as a nightshirt more often than not. It was a little bit tight around her chest, but it wasn’t too bad. She put her damp hair in a bun and decided that it was good enough. 

She pattered out to the kitchen and smelled coffee before she saw Riko cooking pancakes at the stove. She had to admire the domestic feeling; seeing her girlfriend wearing an apron over her pajamas was the cutest thing. 

Really everything Riko did was adorable and Momoi couldn’t help but feel moved. 

“Hey, morning,” Riko smiled when she turned around. “I already got the coffee and some ibuprofen. You should probably take some before the really bad cramps hit, huh?” 

Momoi bit her lip, smiling slightly. “Actually, um... this is kind of embarrassing but my doctor had to prescribe painkillers for my cramps; they get so bad. Ibuprofen doesn’t cut it.” 

“Oh no! Do you want me to call Aomine and tell him to bring them here?” Riko asked. 

“I’m fine for now,” Momoi shook her head. “Thanks for making the coffee, though. It smells really good.” 

She wrapped her hands around the mug, reveling in the warmth it provided. As soon as she took a sip, some of the pain in her abdomen was alleviated. She always loved having warm coffee when she was on her period, and coffee made by her precious girlfriend made it even better. 

“Of course,” Riko nodded. “And really, if you need anything, don’t hesitate to tell me, okay? I want you... I want you to be comfortable around me, y’know?” 

Momoi’s eyebrows furrowed. “I _am_ comfortable around you; what are you talking about?” 

Riko sighed as she put a plate of pancakes in front of Momoi. “Satsuki-chan, this is the _first time_ I’ve seen you without makeup. And we’ve been dating for how long? Almost three months? That doesn’t seem to me like you’re very comfortable around me.” 

Momoi tapped her fingers on the mug. “I just want to look good for you all the time, Riko-chan... Is that a bad thing?” 

“No, of course not,” Riko shook her head and leaned over to kiss Momoi’s cheek. “I just... I... I think I’m falling for you, and I want us to be able to show each other our true sides, y’know? And... I’m not sure if that’s just too hard for you or...” 

Momoi bit her lip, noticing the vulnerability in Riko’s eyes. She was being very open, and she expected the same from Momoi. “You’re right. I just... I didn’t really want to see this kind of side of me, Riko-chan. It’s not super flattering, is it?” she smiled awkwardly. 

“Are you kidding?! You always pamper me, it’s finally my turn to pamper you! I’m super happy that I get to see this side of you. After all, isn’t a relationship all about loving the other person through times like this? And besides, it’s not like I'm a stranger to periods.” 

Momoi let out a little chuckle. “I suppose you’re right. Thank you, Riko-chan. I really don’t deserve you.” 

Riko kissed her lips softly, smiling. “You deserve the world. And I'm sorry that I’m probably not going to be able to give it to you.” 

Momoi kissed her again, smiling brightly. “You already are, because you are my world.” 

Riko snorted at the cheesy line, but it was so sweet that she couldn’t help but blush. 

Momoi supposed that she’d have to thank her Aunt Flow for coming a little unexpectedly, because it brought her and her girlfriend closer together.

**Author's Note:**

> i hadn't written anything for the girls _which is a crime_ and i figured why not post them on International Women's Day?
> 
> also sorry this is a **_lot_** later than the other ones lol. i was so tired last night that i didn't get to finish this and i somehow woke up at like 7 this morning and i'm never awake before 10 at the earliest. then i took a nap that was supposed to be only twenty minutes and turned into like almost two hours _oopsie._ ~~also ya girl's period is _definitely_ coming up so that's where this came from lmao i got _so many snacks_ to fuel myself writing this dsjkflaj~~


End file.
